cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Pebble
Pebble is a gray cat with yellow eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the The Mountain Domain. Personality Pebble is a laid-back cat who enjoys collecting gems and rocks, and is easily entertained. Their family arrived at the Mountain Domain after their home was destroyed by humans. Den Pebble’s den is by the west town entrance. It is dusty and filled with rocks inside. Daily Routine 9 AM - Stand by den. 4 PM - Stand by town river. 8 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Rock Debris *Iron Ore *Crow *Marigold *Mouse *Dove *Catnip Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Who’s there? Oh, it’s just you. / I don’t believe I’ve bumped into you before. You new around here? / I’m Pebble. What did you say your name was? (Name)? / Well, (Name), I can already tell we’re going to get along. Don’t be a stranger!” *: ''- Pebble, Intro'' *“I really don't want to talk to you. / ... ...I'd rather not speak with you right now.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Oh, hey.../ Um... I'm not sure what to talk to you about...” *: ''- One star'' *“Who’s there? Oh, it’s just you.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“What are you up to today?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“You look like you're staying busy today, (Name)!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Hey pal! What can I do for you on this fine day?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble, Red Rose'' *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble (White/Blue)'' *“Hi lovely! You look incredible, as always.” *: ''- Pebble (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble'' Dating White/Blue Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble'' Green/Yellow Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble'' Red Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble'' Married *“TBA” *: ''- Pebble'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I like to think I'm a pretty simple cat. I don't go for bling or fashion like some cats do. / I'm happy with who I am, you know?” *“I'm so hungry right now! I could eat a rock. / Well, not really, but you know what I mean. What I wouldn't do for a tasty mouse or two...” *“Some days I feel like there's nothing to do around here. / You can only watch the waterfall so many times before it gets boring! Got any suggestions, (Name)?” *“Wanna hang out for a bit? I'm not doing much today. / My only plans for today involved me reorganizing my rock collection!” 3 Stars *“Word to the wise, don't try swimming through the lake unless you're a very strong swimmer. / I like to admire the power of water, but I don't like touching it very much!” *“You know (Name), you're pretty cool. Rumor around the Mountain Domain is that you're a good hunter. We can always use good cats that can bring back food! Remember that Delta will buy any prey you catch.” 4 Stars *“Do you like playing games, (Name)? I've come up with a few myself. / I use little rocks as tokens to mark each player's character on the ground. There's all sorts of rules, like you can jump over other rocks to defeat them. / I'll have to teach it to you sometime!” *“It's always a joy to talk to you, friend. But today, Pebble's zoning out! / Sometimes you just gotta take a day off, you know? I'm taking a mental vacation.” *“I've heard rumors that there's a swamp down south where the Mystic Colony lives. / I even heard those strange cats live in tree trunks! How odd is that?” *“My fur isn't actually this dark gray. It's actually much lighter gray, but all the dust from my rock collection colors it like this. / Do you collect anything, (Name)? Maybe I'll have to come visit your den some day!” *“Some cats complain about how hard the ground is around here. They say it hurts their paws to walk on rocks all the time. / Me? I really don't mind it! It feels sturdy and solid. I like knowing my den is situated on firm ground.” *“When I was little, I didn't live at the Mountain Domain. Just like you! / My family traveled here after their home was destroyed by humans. The Mountain Domain were the first cats that took us in and cared for us.” *“You seem like you're fitting in alright around here. / I mean, I don't see how you couldn't! I think you're swell, so surely others do as well.” *: ''- Pebble'' |-|Gifts= *“(Name)! I got you this extra-special, ultra-rare (Item). You have to take it!” *: ''- Pebble Gift'' *“Did you like your gift? I sure hope so.” *: ''- Pebble, After Gift'' *“Maybe try spacing your gifts out a bit? I don't wanna seem ungrateful, but this is a lot of stuff for a cat to get all in one day.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Holy moly! This is awesome!! Thanks so much, (Name)!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Woah, I've always loved these! You rock, (Name).” *: ''- Love'' *“Hey, that looks like something I could find a use for! I really appreciate it.” *: ''- Like'' *“Oh, thanks. That looks neat.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“I... ummm... I'm not really sure what to say... / Sorry, I know you tried, it's just this isn't exactly my style.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Woah woah woah, what is that thing?? I don't want that!” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Woah (Name)! You're not looking too good. You should probably go see the healer soon.” *: ''- Pebble (Player Low Health)'' *“Hey (Name), make sure you're eating regularly, ok? There's plenty of prey to catch out in the woods, and I'm sure Delta will sell you some if you're desperate.” *: ''- Pebble (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Woah, what happened outside? It's all foggy and nasty! / I can't see my own paws in front of my face!” *: ''- Pebble, Foggy'' *“I love summer nights. The weather is just perfect for finding a nice patch of grass and curling up to go to sleep!” *: ''- Pebble, Summer'' Winter *“Brrr! Where did the sun go?” *“Stay warm today, this is some blizzard we’re having.” *: ''- Pebble, Blizzard'' *“Hey (Name), I had an idea! / You ever though about hiding in a big snowbank when you're hunting? You could jump out and surprise your prey! It would be pretty cold though... maybe that's not such a good idea!” *: ''- Pebble, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“This has been so much fun! Remember to come back for the Summer Festival next season.” *: ''- Pebble, Spring'' *“Don't you love how they decorate the temple for the Summer Festival? I love the colors!” *: ''- Pebble, Summer'' *“Make sure you don't leave without playing some of the games. They're the best part of the festival!” *: ''- Pebble, Autumn'' *“Fair warning, if you join in on the festival games I won't go easy on you!” *: ''- Pebble, Winter'' *“Oh, I didn't realize who we were going up against... Is it too late to back out now?” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“Ummm... I think I remember how to do this..?” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Portraits Pebble Fav-Love.png|Favorite/Love Pebble Surprise.png|Surprise Trivia *Pebble is friends with Luna. *Pebble is the only cat who loves Iron Ore. *Pebble's portrait was used for a cat named Fierce in early game versions.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 **Their old name may refer to a gray cat named Fierce from one of Falcon Development's first games. References Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mountain Domain